


Tomb

by AlpacaSoon (BisexualDisastaur)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [33]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Buckle up folks, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Insanity, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Violence, no beta we die like líf, when you're so tired of all your friends dying that you go and kill death herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: *líf voice* felt insane. might delete later.OR: It's been a hot 3 months since I promised readers on my last fic that I would write another Líf fic, so here it is. Featuring a lot more angst and a very feral Líf.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of the summary is just there for laughs. i'm not going to delete this unless it gets so problematic that I have to.

“Everyone! Get back!” Alfonse roared as the floor trembled and the pillars left in the decimated hall cracked. Líf stood at the top of the stairs, a manic gleam in his eyes as what was left of his world crumbled around him.

Kiran staggered back, reaching out for a handhold as the floor shuddered. “Where the hell did he get _bombs.”_ The grunted, but felt only gratitude that Alfonse was able to predict his other self’s tactics.

Or… Somewhat. The ground under them cracked, then suddenly shattered. For a split second, they hung suspended in the air over an abyss of darkness, staring into Alfonse’s horrified gaze.

_“NO,_ **_KIRA—”_ **

Everything went black.

* * *

They opened their eyes slowly. For a moment, their vision swam before it stabilized enough for them to realize they lay on a pile of rubble with only a faintly gray light to show their surroundings. Slowly, feeling pain run through every bone in their body, they picked themselves up, hissing as they slipped against the harsh ridges of familiar blue armor... “Holy Naga, _Ike!?”_

The swordsman groaned, and Kiran sat up fully, prompting a cry of pain from the knight.

“Holy Naga, oh gods, _Ike.”_ Kiran rolled off him, hands shaking at the sight of the blood spreading in a puddle under him. “Hold on, just—.” They anxiously patted their pockets, heart sinking when they realized the vulneraries they carried were crushed by the fall, shards of ceramic and sticky liquid falling from their robes. Finally, they found one minorly cracked one—it leaked, but still had some potion left. Cautiously, they managed to lift the swordsman into a half-sitting position then helped him down the potion. Finally, his harsh breathing settled into a small wheeze, and they looked up at the cracked ceiling, where faint light showed through. Distantly, they thought they could hear the sound of fighting, but they had no idea what was going on above them. “Looks like we fell a pretty long way.”

“Yeah…” Ike finally managed to get out, pressing a hand against his ribs. “Glad I… Managed… Catch you.”

“I can’t thank you enough.” Kiran yanked out a roll of bandages, chasing away his hands to inspect his wounds. They bit their lip. Falling from such a great height, using his own body to protect their own frail limbs… They were bruised and battered, but otherwise mostly unharmed. Their shoulder throbbed, and when they dashed a hand against their forehead to wipe away sweat, it came back bloody. Ike on the other hand…

Bleeding from the back of his head. Ravaged spine. Probably some leg injuries. Judging from his wheezing, probably broken ribs as well. At the worse, one of his bones punctured a lung sac, leading to… Well, they couldn’t remember the specifics from their biology course, but complications. But, bleeding—they wrapped his head and chest, but other than that…

“Kiran.” Ike suddenly said, startling them.

“Yuh—what?”

He pointed. “Passageway.”

“...Huh. I didn’t know there was an underground chamber under the Order of Heroes’ castle… Morgan would’ve found it by now.” Kiran muttered. Ike struggled to laugh, but ended up only wheezing a little more, spluttering out blood. Panicked, Kiran held a hand against his chest.

“...Might help.”

Kiran raised an eyebrow. “You think a creepy passageway is going to help?”

“...More than… Rubble.”

“...Right you are. Can you stand? Let me help…”

And that was how Kiran managed to start down the passageway, hoisting Ike up, the other holding a torch they found along the wall, lit with one of the unbroken matches they carried.

“This really is creepy…” Kiran muttered, anxiously looking around. There was no sound except for their footsteps and Ike’s wheezing. A dry air surrounded them, stale and thin. Suddenly, they felt Ike shake against them, suddenly listing. “Ike!?” They set him against a wall, brushing his hair back. He felt cold. “Ike!? Stay with me, buddy! Hey! Don’t close your eyes!”

“Kiran…” Ike gasped. “I really can’t… I want to protect you but—!” He coughed out blood. “I don’t have the strength.”

“You do! C’mon, stay with me!”

“Protect yourself.” Ike heaved. “And… Promise me… You’ll summon me again… Can’t leave Soren.”

Kiran took a deep breath, but gently laid a warm hand on his shoulder. “No matter what happens, I promise you’ll come back.”

Ike smiled wanly, before heaving one last breath, body slumping against the wall, devoid of color and warmth. His form shimmered before fading, leaving Kiran alone in the hallway, a pile of bloody bandages before them.

With a long sigh, they took out Breidablik. Under the torch’s light, along the handle, a small name inscribed itself— _Ike._

They stowed the legendary weapon away again, rising on weak legs. It already felt a little heavier.

* * *

They finally emerged into a… Cave. No light came from anywhere but their torch as they waved it at the wall. They air felt too still, almost insidious as they studied the area. Talismans lined the wall as well as the five stone boxes, and a spell circle was drawn out on the floor. The insignia of Askr was crudely carved upon the far wall.

“What is this?” Kiran muttered, carefully stepping in, studying the stone boxes. They were extremely large and looked heavy, elevated off the ground. They were almost six feet in le—

Oh, _Naga._ Kiran stumbled back, clapping a hand over their mouth to stop the scream in their throat. This wasn’t a cavern. Those weren’t boxes.

_They were coffins. They stood in a tomb._

5 in total. Kiran continued to stumble back. 5. That number felt significant. Why—

_Gustav. Henriette. Anna. Sharena. Kiran._

They swung their torch towards the nearest coffin. Inscribed on the edge of lid— _Kiran._

Oh gods. Kiran swallowed. “Remember,” they told themselves softly, “curiosity killed the cat.”

_But satisfaction brought it back._

Swallowing again, they braced their hands against the lid of the coffin and slowly pushed.

This time, a scream really did exit their throat.

Inside the box, surrounded by flowers, was _them._ The same exact face, the same hair, the same robes, but all too still. They’d seen pictures of themselves sleeping, back in the modern world when their friends thought it was a fun idea to catch pictures of them sleeping, but this…

_Kiran’s_ face was too still, too pale. Bloodless lips and colorless cheeks, lined by a too perfect robe, their hands folded over their chest, all bordered by hundreds of dried flowers, their petals brown and withering but must’ve been colorful once to surround Kiran—

Their back bumped into armor, and they spun around again with another scream. Líf stood behind them, a hellion glow rising from his blue core and red eyes. “You found out.”

“Ahh… Aaah.” Kiran whimpered, backing away slowly, slowly drawing a knife from their sleeve. Líf advanced closer. “S-Stay away! Don’t come near me! Why… _Why!?”_

He stopped, but turned slowly to gently run a gauntleted hand against _Kiran’s_ dead face. “It took a lot of work. I didn’t know where to store them. Hel promised to revive them one I took your lives, but I would have to keep them in their prime. Eir helped me with the talismans and spells, but this was still the best place to ensure they wouldn’t rot.” He looked around. “This castle represents so much to me. A place of my hopes, and my dreams, and my **_failures.”_** He turned back towards Kiran, advancing again, boots slamming harshly on the ground, red eyes glowing brighter. Slowly, he drew his sword.

Kiran’s back hit the wall, under the insignia of Askr. Their breath came out in harsh pants, their hands trembling. Líf stopped. “Kiran… Oh, please don’t look at me in such fear. This will make it so much harder to kill you.”

“Th-Then don’t kill me.”

“You don’t understand.” Líf’s words were measured, almost soft, as he raised his hand, grabbing the torch and tossing it away. Suddenly, all the light only came from his core gleaming in the darkness, his spine throwing dim shadows upon the walls. “Hel promised a deal. _Kiran_ will come back.”

“You’re insane!”

“Mn, perhaps. But I will hold Kiran’s warm body once again. Goodbye, Summoner.” He dropped his sword.

It cleaved into the wall where Kiran’s head would have been if they hadn’t ducked out of the way, dashing low away from the mad prince, ducking and weaving between the coffins. Líf turned slowly.

“Come back, Summoner. I will make this painless. It will be quick.” His boots clacked against the ground. “I will find you. Unlike you, I make my own light.

Crouched by a coffin, Kiran gasped, hand scrabbling at the torch they had grabbed from the ground, struggling to light a match.

_“Líf has nothing to lose. That’s what makes him so dangerous.” Alfonse said._

_No, he has something to lose._ Kiran decided, finally striking a flame and lighting the torch. Standing quickly, they pointed their knife at Líf, the other hand holding the torch over the coffin. “One step closer and I swear I’ll light this whole place on fire. Dried flowers are very flammable, you’ll find. You’ll never be able to recover their body.”

Líf froze, a flash of fear passing through his eyes as Kiran held their fire threateningly over _Kiran’s_ prone body, flickers of ash falling upon them.

_“No.”_ A raw sound fell from his throat, but he didn’t move closer as Kiran shoved the torch closer to their other self’s face.

“Don’t. Test. Me.” They snarled, but knew he could see the shaking, see the fear and pain in their eyes. Oh, _Líf._

_How do I save you?_

For a moment, the two stared at each other in the cavern, weapons pointed at each other, unmoving as the emotions in their hearts rose.

This shouldn’t have happened.

_Once upon a time, a tactician and a prince stood next to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes, unmoving, as the love in their hearts rose._

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!”

The moment shattered when Líf staggered back as Alfonse swung at him, Folkvangr in one hand and a torch in another. Behind him, a wave of Heroes surged.

“Heavenly Dawn Dragon, grant us light!” Mikoto bellowed, her staff jangling as a piercing light filled the cavern. Balls of light lit the walls, and the unlit torches burst into flame. Líf staggered back again, grunting, the light bouncing off Alfonse’s blade as he stepped forward, knocking the sword from Líf’s weakened grip. They fell to the ground, Líf unarmed, and Alfonse on top of him, Folkvangr an inch from his neck.

“Do it, Alfonse.” Líf sounded so tired. “End my life.”

Folkvangr shook, and Alfonse grit his teeth.

“I tried to kill Kiran. I tried to kill _you._ I’ve already killed so many. I’ve betrayed Askr. Kill me, Alfonse. End it all. Execute me.”

_“Don’t.”_ Alfonse jerked, voice thick.

Líf stared up at him. The young man in front of him was a mirror image—he could clearly see him, but never touch him. Their paths may have run parallel, but he knew—they were never destined to cross. “Only one of us can live. The other must die. You know this.”

“You… You could help us defeat Hel.”

“I cannot.” Gently, Líf lifted his hand to press Folkvangr against his neck. “Kill me, Alfonse. Only you can do this.”

Gently, Kiran felt an arm encircle them, pulling them away from the coffin and taking the torch from their grasp. They couldn’t register who, though, as they stared, shaking, at the scene before them. Líf turned his head, meeting their gaze.

Tears slipped from both their eyes.

_Once upon a time, a tactician and a prince sat next to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes, unmoving, as the sorrow in their hearts rose._

“Will you summon for me, Kiran? After I’m gone?”

They turned their head. They couldn’t make promises they knew they might not be able to keep.

Alfonse took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Líf.”

* * *

Sharena held Kiran as the Summoner sobbed in her arms. She and Kiran couldn’t bear to see Líf’s last moment, so they turned away from the scene. She blocked Kiran’s ears.

_She would never be able to forget the sound of Alfonse’s pained scream, nor the sound of his sword slicing through flesh and bone._

She tightened her arms around the Summoner’s frail body, and Kiran only sobbed harder into her shoulder.

Distantly, she heard the clack of boots and tightened her embrace, but relaxed as she felt Lyn sit next to them. “I’ll take them, Princess.” She murmured softly. “I think Commander Anna was looking for you. Something about the…” She fell silent, but Sharena followed her gaze to where Anna stood, shaking, by the coffins.

“Mn. Alright. Please, look after them.”

“I will.” Lyn hesitated. “Good luck, Princess.”

After Sharena left, Lyn turned back to the Summoner. “Oh, Kiran.” She murmured, clutching them tighter. “There there… It will be alright, you’ll see.”

“Wh-Why… H-How could it come to this?” Kiran asked pitifully among their hiccuping sobs. Surrounded by her arms, it reminds them of their early days, when they were first summoned to Askr, homesick and ill and terrified. Lyn had embraced them in the safety of her arms. Now, they clutched her as they did back then, crying.

Finally, their cries petered out, and they straightened, wiping their eyes. They felt the presence behind them. “Alfonse.”

“Kiran.”

They stood, turning to face him. He looked remarkably put together for someone who had just… No, they didn’t want to think about it. “I… I’m fine. I’m not hurt much. Just bruised. Um, Ike…”

“Ah. He protected you?”

“From the fall.” Kiran gestured faintly towards where the cavern opened up. “Did anyone else…?”

“He defeated Cecilia and Leo before jumping down after you. I’m sorry it took so long.” He kneeled down next to them, laying a comforting arm on their shoulder. “It must’ve been hard. It’s over now, though.”  


“It’s _not.”_ Kiran’s voice broke. “It won’t _ever_ be over, will it?” Their body shook. “I’ve… Thought about it before. I-If I could make him happy by sacrificing my own life.”

“Kiran!” Alfonse gasped out, aghast.

“His Kiran is over there,” they choked out, fighting against a wave of nausea as they remembered their cold body. “He sacrificed so much for them—for _everyone._ He didn’t deserve this…” They wiped their tears. “But… If I sacrificed myself, then I would leave you behind. And I can’t do that.”

They sighed. “I’m tired, Alfonse. I’m so tired. I just want this to be _over_ already.”

“Mn.” Alfonse took a deep breath, shoulders sagging although his eyes took on a new, determined light. “Let’s end this. Let’s go kill Death herself.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for 3 months and I couldn't find a suitable ending, so. yalls got that. idk, the world's on fire, everyone's dying, i'm pretty sure i failed bio, and the fire emblem fandom is getting pretty problematic so uh. yeah.
> 
> imma shamelessly say now that i constantly crave validation, so pls leave kudos and comments, thank you very much. take care of yourself. wash you hands. eat some soup. don't check the news everyday if it makes you depressed. draw or write something, even if you're bad at it. call your friends. life be. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
